you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Suzune Horikita
|jeniskelamin = Wanita |umur = 16 |ulangtahun = 15 Februari |peruntungan = Aquarius |tinggi = 156 cm |berat = |warnarambut = Hitam |warnamata = Gradient |ukuran = B79(D)/W54/H79 |IDpelajar = S01T004752 |status = Active |status2 = |kelas = 1-D |klub = |klub2 = |praklub = |praklub2 = |kelompoktanpanama = Suzune's Study Group |kelompok2 = |prakelompok = |prakelompok2 = |keanggotaan = Advanced Nurturing High School |kanggotaan2 = |prakeanggotaan = |prakeanggotaan2 = |pekerjaan = Pelajar |pekerjaan2 = Ketua Kelas |prapekerjaan = |poin = 44226 |debutnovel = Volume 1 |debutmanga = Volume 1, Room 0.5 |debutanime = Episode 1 |jepang = (Anime) (PV 2015) |inggris = }} |Horikita Suzune}} adalah satu dari karakter utama seri You-Zitsu dan heroine utama dari seri manga spin-off √Horikita. Dia adalah murid tahun pertama dari Advanced Nurturing High School dan adik dari Manabu Horikita, seorang ketua OSIS di sekolah. Dia duduk di belakang kelas, disebelah Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Meskipun kemampuan akademiknya bagus, dia ditempatkan di Kelas-D dikarenakan ketidakmampuannya bekerja dengan yang lain. Namun demikian, dia tetap berusaha mencapai Kelas-A dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Latar Belakang Sejak SD, dia selalu peringkat teratas. Selama tiga tahun dia di SMP, dia tidak pernah terlambat atau absen dari kelas. Dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan kakaknya. Itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan yang menyebabkan dia untuk mendaftarkan diri di sekolah yang sama sepertinya. Selain itu, Suzune adalah seorang wanita berprestasi di bidang akademik dan olahraga, bagaimanapun, sikapnya mencegah orang lain untuk mendekat dengannya, dengan demikian menyebabkan dia menjadi penyendiri selama 9 tahun, sampai SMA di mana dia membuat beberapa "kenalan" dan "sekutu". Appearance Suzune Horikita Anime Appearance.png|Tampilan seluruhnya Suzune di Anime. Suzune Horikita Track Suit.png|Suzune Horikita dengan Pakaian Olahraga. Suzune Horikita School Swimsuit.png|Suzune Horikita dengan Pakaian Renang Sekolah Suzune Horikita Swimsuit.png|Suzune Horikita dengan Pakaian Renang Suzune memiliki rambut panjang dengan satu kepang dengan kuncir ping dan juga mata merah gradient. Dia selalu terlihat dengan pandangan tajam di wajahnya. dia memiliki tubuh yang kurus tapi berproporsi bagus yang membuatnya menonjol sebagai cantik, bahkan menarik perhatian Ken Sudō. Ia biasanya mengenakan seragam standar sekolah. Diluar sekolah, dia memakai sundress bergaris dan topi. Dia juga terlihat mengenakan bikini putih di kolam renang dan pakaian latihan yg hangat merah sebagai ketika menjalani ujian bertahan hidup. Kepribadian Suzune adalah seorang gadis pintar yang serius, dia jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan satu atau dua hal, terbukti saat dia tidak terlalu peduli setelah diancam oleh anak laki-laki dari kelas 1-C. Dia menampilkan diri sebagai orang yang dingin dan agak menjaga jarak ke teman sekelasnya karena kurangnya interaksinya dengan mereka dan Suzune memandang rendah mereka. Karena sikap ini, dia secara terbuka jujur tentang banyak hal, terlihat saat dia mengaku bahwa dia tidak memiliki teman karena Suzune berpikir teman hanya membawa hal buruk baginya, tapi ini mulai berubah seiring perkembangannya. Suzune memiliki sikap antisosial yang membuatnya susah untuk berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Kiyotaka saat menemuinya dan dia tidak percaya kepada siapapun, terutama mereka yang mencoba berteman dengannya seperti Kikyō Kushida. Namun tidak seperti Kiyotaka yang ingin berteman, Kikyo adalah orang yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Kiyotaka dan dia hanya mengabaikannya, dia berbikir bahwa ini bukanlah apa-apa dan hanya sebuah selingan dan yang hanya dipikirkannya yaitu naik ke kelas A. Karena hal ini Kiyotaka memberi kritik bahwa sikap dan ketidakmampuannya untuk bekerja sama dengan orang lain atau hasratnya yang terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada tujuannya adalah alasan kenapa dia ditempatkan di Kelas D. Suzune adalah orang yang sulit untuk diyakinkan, karena dia menolak untuk menerima fakta bahwa dia telah ditempatkan di kelas D dan menetapkan tujuannya untuk naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi. Bagaimanapun , tujuan dia untuk naik ke kelas D dibantah oleh kakaknya, kakaknya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan tentang kekurangan pada dirinya sendiri yang menghambatnya dan mengatakan bahwa Suzune sebaiknya meninggalkan sekolah. Dia tidak mau untuk percaya bahwa teman itu dibutuhkan saat kita membutuhkan bantuan, meskipun dia meminta Kiyotaka untuk membantunya mencapai tujuannya. Ketika Kiyotaka menunjukkan kekurangan Suzune bahwa kurangnya interaksinya terhadap teman-temannya yang membuatnya di tempatkan di kelas D, Suzune langsung membantahnya, tapi setelah dia memikirkannya lagi hal itu bisa saja adalah alasan kenapa dia dimasukan ke kelas D. Walaupun dia terlihat tenang, ketakutannya muncul saat dia berada di hadapan kakaknya, yang juga merupakan ketua OSIS. Ini menunjukkan bahwa Suzune juga memiliki sisi sensitif terhadap hal tertentu. Dia sangat mengagumi kakaknya, tetapi pada saat yang sama Suzune merasa rendah karena kakaknya sangat berpestrasi sedangkan dia masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. Suzune menunjukkan ketakutannya pada kakaknya , ketika pertemuan rahasia mereka dan kakaknya hampir memukulnya di Episode 2. Hal ini terlihat lagi di Episode 5 dimana dia tidak berbicara apa-apa tentang masalah Ken Sudō tetapi Kiyotaka langsung turun tangan dan membuat Suzune berbicara tentang masalah Ken Sudō. Meskipun dia memiliki sikap merendahkan dan dingin, tampaknya dia bisa menjadi orang yang peduli seperti saat dia menyerahkan 50,000 point untuk menyelamatkan Ken agar dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah setelah dia gagal dari ujian. Suzune menjelaskan bahwa dia melakukannya karena kepentingannya sendiri untuk meraih tujuannya, tetapi kejadian ini dan sebelumnya ketika dia membantu Ken belajar, Suzune berfikiran sebaliknya. Kemudian, Suzune juga membela kasus Ken dan saat dia mengkritiknya, Suzune dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa Ken tidak bersalah di kasus ini. Suzune kemudian menunjukan sikap ini di Episode 7 dimana dia terlihat tersenyum setelah Kiyotaka mengirimkan email kepadanya. Karena waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama, dia mulai mempercayai Kiyotaka saat Suzune menjadikan Kiyotaka menjadi salah satu dari dua anak laki-laki yang yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga tenda anak laki-laki ketika saat ujian bertahan hidup di pulau tak berpenghuni setelah Suzune mengatakan dia tidak bisa hanya mempercayai Yōsuke Hirata oleh karena itu ditunjuklah Kiyotaka. Kepercayaannya pada Kiyotaka juga terlihat saat Kiyotaka mengetahui bahwa Suzune sedang sakit dan tidak bisa melanjutkan dalam ujian tersebut. Selama hari-hari terakhir ujian bertahan hidup, Suzune tampak ada kemajuan dalam karakternya saat Suzune datang untuk mengakui kemunafikannya dari pandangnnya kelas D sebelumnya saat dia menyadari aksinya sama dengan kelas C sewaktu pertarungannya dengan Mio. Setelah dia dikalahkan oleh Mio dan ditemukan Kiyotaka, Suzune akhirnya mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan sekutu. Begitu ujian telah selesai, dia berterimakasih kepada Kiyotaka karena membantunya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari kelas D setelah memberikan pujian atas kemenangan mereka ketika ujian itu. Pada saat ini dia menunjukkan moment yang jarang ditunjukkan, yaitu saat dia bingung dan malu saat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kiyotaka karena tidak dapat menatap matanya. Kemampuan Tidak banyak diketahui tentang seluruh kemampuan dari Suzune tapi dia memiliki bakat di berbagai bidang. Kemampuan Akademik Suzune sangat berdedikasi karena dia belajar keras ketika di rumah, dan tidak melakukan hal lain. Hal ini terbukti dalam dedikasinya untuk meraih kelas A, yang menurutnya dia seharusnya ditempatkan disitu sejak awal karena nilainya yang baik. Kemampuan Intelektual Tidak mengherenkan, Suzune sangat cerdas dan mempertahankan nilai yang bagus. Chabashira mengungkapkan di volume 1 bahwa Suzune mendapatkan 3 rata-rata nilai tertinggi dari tahun pertama di ujian masuk. Dia juga ‘dicatat’ oleh Honami Ichinose, seorang siswa dari kelas B, yang menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang di kelas D yang diawasi karena potensinya. Dia juga memiliki sisi yang analitis, seperti yang terlihat pada saat dia mempelajari orang-orang berdasarkan kebiasaan atau kepribadian mereka untuk melihat maksud sebenarnya, terbukti saat Suzune menyimpulkan bahwa Kiyotaka ikut campur tangan dalam membantu kelas D lulus ujian dan bagaimana Kikyō seperti membencinya tetapi Kikyō tetap berusaha untuk berteman Suzune. Dia juga bisa mengetahui bahwa Kiyotaka menyembunyikan bakat sebenarnya setelah mendengarkan kakaknya dan gurunya menjelaskan bahwa ada bukan saja itu yang bisa Kiyotaka lakukan. Kemampuan Fisik Suzune menyatakan bahwa dia adalah perenang yang di atas rata-rata saat ditanya Kikyō di kolam renang sekolah. Dia juga menyatakan bahwa dia memilika ketrampilan dalam bela diri selama persidangan Ken tetapi kemampuan yang sesungguhnya masih belum diketahui. Dia membuktikan dirinya ahli dalam seni bela diri saat dia dengan mudah membalik Haruki tanpa kendala. Kemampuan bertarungnya diperlihatkan lebih jauh saat dia berkelahi dengan Mio, mendapatkan pujian dari Mio sebelum kalah, meski Suzune dalam kondisi buruk dia tetap menahannya ketika perkelahian. Plot Walaupun dia termasuk orang yang mempunyai nilai tinggi dari tahun pertama di sekolah, dia ditempatkan di kelas D kemungkinan besar karena ketidakmampuannya untuk bekerja sama dengan orang lain, di mana dia menemukan masalah dan membuat tujuan untuk masuk ke kelas teratas. Setelah masuk kelas D, dia tidak berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya, bahkan dia menolak mereka yang ingin menjadi temannnya. Meskipun begitu, dia berbicara dengan Kiyotaka, yang memiliki kepribadian misterius yang menarik perhatian Suzune. Beberapa hari berlalu, Suzune dimintai Kiyotaka untuk pergi bersamanya ke kafe untuk bertemu. Setelah kelas usai, Suzune menemaninya, karena pengunjung café rata-rata wanita, Kiyotaka terlalu takut untuk pergi sendiri. Setibanya di tempat yang rame itu, ada meja yang kosong untuk mereka tempati, dimana Kikyo bergabung dengan mereka, meskipun hal itu membuat Suzune meninggalkan mereka karena Suzune mengetahui rencana mereka untuk membuat Kikyo berteman dengan Suzune. Keesokan harinya, kelas diberitahu bahwa mereka tidak akan mendapatkan poin pribadi bulanan setelah mereka kehilangan semua S-poin hanya dalam satu bulan dikarenakan mereka kurang bekerja. Dia menawari Kiyotaka sebuah makan siang gratis darinya, walaupun Kiyotaka tahu pasti ada niat tersembunyi, lalu Kiyotaka pun mau ditraktir oleh Suzune. Suzune menggunakan cara ini untuk memaksa Kiyotaka membantunya naik ke kelas A, menggunakan makan siang gratis sebagai sebuah utang yang harus dibayar. Dengan terpaksa, Kiyotaka setuju dan bertugas untuk mengumpulkan 3 Idiot di kelas D. Kiyotaka berhasil, tetapi ada syaratnya, karena dia meminta bantuan Kikyo dan syaratnya Kikyo juga harus ikut dalam kelompok belajar mereka, tapi itu langsung ditolak oleh Suzune. Sementara di kelompok belajar, Ken kesulitan untuk memahami apa yang diajarkan oleh Suzune dan mengancam untuk pergi. Suzune berusaha untuk mencegahnya mengikuti mimpinya yaitu menjadi pemain bola basket professional, Suzune mengatakan jika nilainya rendah, tim baset kemungkinan tidak akan menerimanya. Hal ini membuat Ken tetap berada di kelompok belajar untuk sementara, tapi setelah beberapa pertengkaran Ken pergi setelah Suzune terus-terusan menghina mereka. Kiyotaka terkejut dengan kekasaran Suzune ke mereka, dimana dia menjawab bahwa dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka dan apa yang mereka lakukan tidak berdampak padanya. Selama satu pertemuan dengan saudaranya, dia diberitahu untuk keluar dari sekolah sejak reputasinya yang dimana dia bangun dengan kerja keras akan lenyap jika orang-orang menemukan adiknya diletakkan di kelas terendah. Suzune memohon untuk mendengarkannya bahwa dia pasti berhasil untuk masuk ke kelas A tapi kakaknya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kekurangannya akan mencegah hal itu terjadi. Kakaknya mencengkramnya dan bersiap untuk memukul suzune tapi Kiyotaka turun tangan dan mencegahnya. Suzune meminta Kiyotaka untuk pergi karena itu bukan urusannya, tetapi Manabu melanjutkan untuk melawan Kiyotaka, dan yang terjadi Kiyotaka hanya menghindari semua serangan Manabu. Manabu kemudian mengenali Kiyotaka sebagai siswa yang mendapatkan nilai setengah dari semua ujian masuk,yang membuat Suzune kagum. Manabu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Suzune, Manabu terkejut bahwa adiknya sudah bisa membuat teman dan Suzune mengabaikannya bahwa Kiyotaka hanyalah teman sekelasnya dan dia tidak membutuhkan teman, membuat Manabu pergi. Dia berbicara dengan Kiyotaka, Suzune meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi tapi Kiyotaka tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Saat Suzune memuji kemampuan bertarung Kiyotaka, Kiyotaka menjawab bahwa tidak ada hal spesial yang mendasarinya, hanya pelajaran piano dan kaligrafi sederhana, jawaban yang membuat Suzune tidak percaya. Suzune bertanya kepadanya apakah apa yang dibilang kakaknya benar tentang Kiyotaka mendapatkan nilai setengah di semua mata pelajaran itu benar, menerima jawaban samar sebagai tanggapan, di mana Suzune mengatakan bahwa semua tentang Kiyotaka adalah misteri, Kiyotaka menanyakan tentang kelompok belajarnya apakah Suzune benar-benar sudah menyerah, Suzune membenarkannya dan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan yang gagal. Kiyotaka segera bertanya apakah dia pernah mengira kepribadiannya yang tidak ramah dan dingin ini yang membuatnya ditempatkan di kelas D tapi alih-alih menjawab, , Suzune hanya merenungkan hal itu. Setelah kelas D lolos dalam ujian, Suzune secara naluriah menanyai Kiyotaka jika ada hubungannya dengan hal itu tapi sekali lagi dia tidak menjawab. Setelah guru memberi tahu kelas bahwa Ken akan diusir karena nilainya di bawah rata-rata kelas. Kiyotaka melanjutkan untuk mencoba dan membeli point untuk menyelamatkannya dari pengusiran, di mana Sae menuntut 100.000 poin, yang Kiyotaka tidak dapat memenuhinya sehingga Suzune masuk dan membagi biaya 50/50. Bingung dengan ini, Sae menyuarakan keyakinannya sebelumnya bahwa kelas D saat ini akan memikatnya. Lalu Sae menerima tawaran mereka, menyuruh mereka memberi tahu Ken bahwa dia tidak akan diusir. Suzune later attended a celebratory party at Kiyotaka's room. During the party, Kikyō inquired if Kiyotaka was the one that helped Ken out, but he passed the credit to Suzune who was barely able to explain to a curious Ken her reasons for helping. When Ken was accused of beating up three boys from C-class, Suzune investigated it and very soon she found out there was someone who witnessed the incident. Learning it was Airi Sakura, she headed to Kiyotaka but found he had company and nearly left though, though stopped and passed on the news anyway. On the hearing day, she is surprised to find her brother presiding over the case and became nervous and fearful of his presence, thus leading her to become unable to speak for most of the hearing and nearly fail in protecting Ken from expulsion (yet again). Noticing her behaviour, Kiyotaka forced her to return her to her senses, much to her dismay. After he told her to get a grip on the situation, she realized his motives and became aware of the situation. She regained her composure and asked about the circumstances behind the fight and pointed out that in a three against one fight it was nearly impossible for those injuries that serious to be all Ken's doing. She revealed it may have been a set-up to get Ken in trouble before presenting Airi as a witness. Airi gave evidence that she was present as she captured the fight going on in the background during a photo shoot. However, the evidence only proved that she was present and did not clear Ken of any wrongdoing. The C-class homeroom teacher, Kazuma Sakagami proposed a compromise to suspend Ken for two weeks and the three C-class students for one week each, but Suzune rejected it, stating while Ken does indeed have faults he was not the one responsible for this. That resulted in an argument that was soon broken up by Manabu, who stated he would decide himself. After the hearing finished for the day Suzune was asked by Kiyotaka of her next strategy, in which she simply replied she won't lose and walked off. She and Kiyotaka visited the stairwell looking for evidence that might help the case. They lured the C-class students involved in the fight to the staircase and showed the cameras in the area that caught the incident on tape and after the boys question why the council hadn't brought this up Kiyotaka stated that they do have the knowledge and are just waiting to see how the students are sorting this out as a test of sorts. The boys were fearful at the thought of being expelled but Kiyotaka told them there is a way for both classes to walk away. Still unconvinced, Suzune pointed out if they simply withdraw their accusation everyone would be safe. Daichi Ishizaki considered it and tried to make a call to someone but Suzune knocked away the phone calling him pathetic for being a person's pawn. He got angry and grabbed but she pointed out the cameras still in the area, leading to him relenting and withdrew his accusation. Much later, Suzune was summoned by Ms. Sae Chabashira on the roof where Sae inquired as to what might've caused the boys to withdraw their complaint but Suzune didn't give an answer. Sae decided to change the topic, informing Suzune that to enter to A-class she must be aware of the depths of Kiyotaka's abilities and personality. Suzune questioned as to why that might be the case, with Sae telling her that the students of D-class have defective traits and that Kiyotaka is the most defective in her opinion because of how he purposely doesn't show any potential despite being possibly one of the best students at the school. After the talk with Sae, Suzune found Kiyotaka in the hallway. She walked with him in the rain with their umbrellas and when they reached the street, she accused him of manipulating her into using false evidence to get the complaint withdrawn, which he denied and she brought up the promise he made to help her reach A-class as he reminded her that she had forced him to do so. He tried to walk off but she stopped him and pressed him for the reasons of his actions as she wanted to know if she could really trust him, which Kiyotaka replied that he simply wanted a peaceful life but she stated that he wouldn't have helped if that were true. Kiyotaka continued saying he was looking out for a friend but she disregarded this and pressured him into revealing his motives. Kiyotaka stated he would help her in reaching A-class but sternly told her to never try prying into his past or motives again. During summer break, she spent most of her time in her room in solitude until she is contacted by Kiyotaka, whose calls she rejected at first because of how she didn't want to be involved with anyone over the summer break. He persisted until she eventually answered, questioning his intentions as he invited her to the pool and although she hung up the phone. When he called back, he informed her of the 3 idiots of D-class' plan to peep on the girls changing rooms much to her shock. Kiyotaka continued by revealing he wanted to ruin the plan by asking her to get the memory cards from the camera after everything was done. She went to meet him and others who were going as well, it is shown that Suzune studied the personalities of those around her during her time at school, such as Kikyō, who she hates and questioned why she would want to get close with her and then asking herself why she is going along with them. The group headed to the pool where they met students from other classes as well. In the changing room, Suzune questioned Honami about her chest size as the latter seemed somewhat embarrassed on answering. Suzune also agreed with Kikyō's comment of Honami seemingly being close to Kiyotaka as Suzune internally noted Honami's capabilities. She spent most of her time at the pool to herself observing those around before playing volleyball and questioning Kiyotaka on why he hid his athleticism since she saw what he can do but he continued to ignore this. Later on, she helped out Kanji Ike (Who was trapped in the female changing rooms) by giving a speech of how D-class can advance to the top, which distracts everyone and allows Kanji to escape. After the speech, she quickly found and removed the memory cards for the cameras as Kiyotaka thanked her and asked if she had fun but she stated she is better off alone as he tried again to get her to shake off her strict nature by pushing her in the pool. This act caused her to do the same in return, which led to everyone else joining in the fun. Later that night, Kiyotaka sent Suzune an email which contained a picture of her with the other students at the pool stating how she got along well fine anyway but still smiled at the gesture. During the school cruise, she spent most of the time in her room due to feeling ill. She soon called to meet Kiyotaka at drinks stand, talking for a while until Kakeru appeared. He addressed her by the first name, dropping hints that he is aware of what she did to get the complaint withdrawn in Ken's hearing. Suzune, who seemed to be disgusted by his presence, found his arrogant attitude off-putting and told him to keep away from her but he responded by taking a picture of both her and Kiyotaka, after claiming to be a fan of her and stating he had already made plans to take care of her personally, he told her to look forward to it. She and Kiyotaka then watched on as Kakeru and Albert Yamada bully Mio Ibuki, with Suzune remarking how C-Class is falling apart. The ship soon arrived on a deserted island where the students are told they will undergo a survival test. That proved to be a challenge for Suzune as she revealed she is uncomfortable being around others for so long and that the woods were not her strong suit. When D-Class set up camp, she spoke with Kiyotaka about her reasoning behind enrolling at the school, simply saying how she would get enrolled into a university or job, following up by asking Kiyotaka his purpose for enrolling, but receiving no response from him. Suzune was later nominated as the class leader by Kikyō since no one else would expect her to be the leader. Kiyotaka later asked whether Suzune would go with him to gather firewood, but she simply rejected him, leaving him to go with Airi and Yamauchi instead. Later on, the group returned with an injured Mio and learnt of Rokusuke Kōenji dropping out of the test due to being 'ill', worrying about their lost points. The next day, Suzune and Kiyotaka scout out to the situations of the other classes and their camps. When they arrived at B-class' camp, they see it is set up near a waterfall and operated much like D-class' but at a better location. Suzune noted on a boy who seemed distant from the class as Honami stated he was a student of C-class who got kicked out. Suzune and Kiyotaka then go to A-class' camp which is in a cave that is heavily guarded as Yahiko Totsuka threatened Suzune as she attempted to take a peak. But she was turned away when Kōhei summoned his security force and warned her that her actions might start a war. C-class' camp is on a beach where under Kakeru's leadership, all of the points are spent and the classmates treat this test like a vacation. While there, Kakeru flirted with her and was persistent in his advances on Suzune by stating that he will prepare a special tent just for the two of them, as well as letter her taste real heaven. She glanced back at him and told Kiyotaka that being there any longer would just make her even more ill. After they left she berated Kakeru's clear disregard for points as Kiyotaka told Suzune that Kakeru did that knowing that they would not be penalized if they had spent all of their test points beforehand. He also explained the strategy was foolproof since they could do what Rokusuke did and return to the cruise ship. After the panties incident, the girls of D-class decided to move their tent, asking Yōsuke to keep guard, while Suzune suggested that Kiyotaka watches over him as well due to his apparent disinterest in doing anything radical. When he finished working, he inquired to why she did this as she stated her distrust of Hirata as he seemed secretive and had Kiyotaka put on guard duty as insurance. Kiyotaka then noticed her sickness and though she denied it her slow reaction to his hand confirmed it as he touched her forehead and saw she had a fever. After finding out, he questioned her about that was sick and hid it from the class. While gathering fish, Kiyotaka asked her about the leader key card as he had seen it on another student had and wanted to match them. Once she saw his reasoning and agreed, Kiyotaka confirmed they didn't match but Haruki threw mud on Suzune's hair after noting their closeness, which earned him a flip from Suzune but Kiyotaka caught him. Suzune then went to the waterfall and washed off the mud but found the key card missing and became worried. She returned to camp and informed Kiyotaka of this and they decided to hide this to not cause a panic. Another problem occurred when the survival manual was burned and Suzune saw Mio escape and suspected her of the recent wrongdoings in the camp. She pursued Mio and discovered the stolen key card in her possession, demanding it back, leading Mio to challenge her in a fight since there were no witnesses to prove the fight happened. Despite her ill condition, Suzune put up a good fight but was shocked when Mio revealed she didn't start the fire as she deduced that Kiyotaka was responsible for burning the survival manual before being defeated and knocked out. After her fight with Mio, she was found by Kiyotaka who brought her to a tree before she awoke. She confided in him her reasons for wanting to reach A-class was to be noticed by her brother. She stated how she would lose allies for losing the key card before he implored her to withdraw from the test and let him take care of it but she refused out of pride, though she fell unconscious, forcing him to carry her and have her withdraw due to her ailing health. Afterwards, she rested and watched the results of the test on the monitor in her room. She was immensely shocked to see that her class came out on top and questioned the outcome. When the class returned to the ship, she found Kiyotaka, demanding to know what he did for the class to have passed the test and he revealed that he made himself leader after she withdrew. He then informed her of his plan and how he outsmarted the other classes with various tactics, which left her in awe at his intellect. She then inquired as to what motivated him if he doesn't want to advance to A-class but before she can get an answer she discovered he also gave her the credit for the correct guessing of the other class leaders, much to her dismay as the class swamped over her giving praise for the plan. She later caught up to Kiyotaka, confronting him once more about why he made it seem his plans were all someone else's. He calmly replied that she needed allies and noticed she had finally changed. After he confirmed he did everything to help her, she got flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him as she stated she will see him as an ally, although told him not to get too friendly back at school. Trivia * Karena Kelas-D adalah kelas dengan orang-orang berperilaku cacat, perilaku cacat Suzune adalah dia menolak untuk bekerja dengan yang lain. * Suzune menempati peringkat #2 di "MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 di Melonbooks" dengan 13.8% suara."MF Bunko J Heroine Contest 2017 in Melonbooks" Results Referensi Navigasi Situs